


Self Indulgence

by UkiTheMaid



Series: I Am You [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Frustration, this is an ask that got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkiTheMaid/pseuds/UkiTheMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goldust thinks Undertaker is an idiot. Only not really.</p><p>But he needs to stop chasing after petty rivalries and leaving him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Someone sent me this ask on tumblr and I this ficlet thing came out.
> 
> Honestly I have no idea where this came from just shoot me. I wrote this at 3AM and didn't proof read anything because I was too ashamed to do so.

“If you walk through that door you can forget about coming back, mister!”

Those were the last words Goldust said to Undertaker. And now an entire week had passed and he didn't hear from the deadman aside from the occasional ‘I'm busy’ or ‘can't talk right now’.

Honestly, he was being shoved to the side because Undertaker was favoring some deep rooted rivalry he had with someone and yadda, yadda, yadda… Goldust slept through Undertaker's entire explanation as to why that was more important than spending time with him at the beach. On his very own vacation home. Which was now their vacation home.

Oh, but if The Phenom™ thought he could just go attend to things like that and leave him there he got another thing coming!

…

Or maybe not. Because Goldust couldn't really muster the courage to do anything that could ultimately upset Undertaker. He valued their relationship far too much to put it on jeopardy. If he was with anyone else he wouldn't hesitate ringing someone up for a “good time”, but he just couldn't do that behind Undertaker’s back. He didn't deserve that. He just deserved the very best.

And Goldust found himself lying in bed, restless, barely paying any attention to the TV.

 _You better value what I'm doing for you, you ungrateful, stupid, deadman…_ Goldust thought, changing the channels on the TV, trying to find something of value. Something that could either hook him up so he could focus on something else, or bore him enough so he would fall asleep.

He found neither.

In sheer frustration, he wrapped himself on his satin sheets, letting or a loud groan. Honestly couldn't he find like five minutes to just poof there, give him some attention then go back to whatever he was doing in the ring?

 _You are so stupid… you are lucky you are hot…_ Goldust sat up. Alright, it went beyond whether or not Undertaker was attractive. Goldust felt genuinely good when with him. But right now he was angry, and it was hard to remember anything good about him aside from his looks.

His stupid, dumb, appealing looks. Why wasn't he there, with those heavy hands of his upon Goldust's shoulders, dark circled eyes sparkling as he looked at him, thick dark hair cascading over his shoulders… Lips brushing against his neck…

Ugh, Goldust was getting carried away again. He felt his cheeks flush and then ran his fingers through his long, pale strands. That idiot… even so far away he still could get him all hot and bothered.

Goldust fell back on the bed, tapping his fingers near his groin. It was… so not fun to do that on his own, now that he found someone that made him feel more alive than ever during sex. Masturbation seriously felt like a droning, boring task, but it at least gave him enough relief so he could get a decent night of sleep. Because damn if that was the first time Undertaker just up and left him to chase after some rivalry. And he was guessing that wouldn't be the last, sadly. Undertaker took his grudges very seriously.

With a sigh he begrudgingly stuffed his hand inside his lacy underwear. Gosh, why did he even bother putting nice stuff on if that moron wasn’t going to show up to see it? Waste of time and potential really.

He closed his eyes and tried to feel less angry and focus on other things. Like burying his face on Undertaker's soft hair, or his gravely voice talking to him under his breath, large hands on his waist then sliding down to his hips, Undertaker's whole weight on top of him as he pressed his body against his…

Licking his lips Goldust stroke himself away, thinking about how Undertaker's erection felt really amazing pressing against his, and how good those cold fingers of his were at stretching him and making him so very willing… God he could even remember the feeling of them scissoring inside of him.

That only got Goldust to move his hand a faster, as he got harder thinking about Undertaker's hands spreading his legs and that deliciously thick cock getting inside him. And listening to Undertaker's maddeningly grave groans and moans, as they got completely lost in pleasure, and the deadman's hips pound at him so hard, and Goldust thought about digging his nails on Undertaker's back harder and harder with every thrust.

“Idiot… you are an idiot…” Goldust spoke under his breath as he jerked off, those thoughts helping him reach his climax faster than he anticipated. Maybe he would get a nice night of sleep soon…

“Who's an idiot?” A deep, dark voice came from the end of Goldust's bed and his eyes opened immediately, his movements coming to a dead stop.

When he opened his eyes all he saw was Undertaker standing there on the end of the bed, hands on his hips.

Goldust didn't know what he should do or say. All he knew was that he was hard, sweaty and was still angry at Undertaker as he awkwardly removed his hands from his underwear leaving his hard on unattended. Even more now he showed up like that without telling him.

Undertaker scoffed, letting his coat slide down his shoulders and onto the floor, as he took of his hat and dropped it on the floor as well. He climbed on the bed without a word and placed his head between Goldust's legs, pulling down on lace.

“Wha-What are you doing? You can't just come here and… and…” Whatever Goldust was going to protest against got lost in cold breath against his steaming skin and an icy cold tongue lapping on his cock.

“I-I'm still angry at you!” Goldust buried his fingers on Undertaker's hair to pull him away, but then Undertaker swallowed his length and he lost pretty much all reason, his hips buckling up against Undertaker's mouth. “You are an idiot, I hate you!”

It only took Undertaker a few hard, long sucks to get Goldust to cum inside his mouth in hot spurts as his toes curled and he shuddered on the bed and spit out some more nonsense about how much he hated Undertaker and how he was stupid and a moron.

Undertaker pulled back without a word still, moving to sit on the edge on the bed as Goldust tried to regain some composure – and breath – so he could say something coherent to Undertaker.

“If you think that's going to solve everything you are so wrong!” Goldust hastily pulled the satin sheets back on top of him.

Then he felt Undertaker's fingers on his chin, guiding his gaze to his.

“I am not done.” He spoke on just the right tone. Just the one he knew that sent a shiver down Goldust's spine. The one that enthralled his human mind so easily.

“Then go on.” Goldust gripped on dark, long locks again, lips curving in a smile.

He sure liked it when his deadman made himself very present. And he would make sure he did so. All night long.


End file.
